Report 904
Report #904 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: New Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: So Caco plague building has always been plagued with issues (tee hee). Plagues are mostly on different cure balances and 3 and sometimes 4 of the 5 give secondary aff messages. To battle that, there are multiple sources of plague affs and we have an ability with a chance to re-afflict on cure. So there is kind of an afflict/cure, afflict/cure, afflict/cure, afflict/cure dynamic, which is helpful but instead of building them up it just keeps people hovering right around 1 or 2 affs. Building them too fast would be op and we have to watch for excessive synergy with necromancy. I think a minor tweak might just do the trick. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: PlagueCall Dyscrasia 2p buff that lasts until canceled with PlagueCall Eucrasia. It changes SickeningPlague to increase the likelihood of it giving worms and pox 0 R: 0 Solution #2: PlagueCall Dyscrasia 2p buff that lasts until canceled with PlagueCall Eucrasia. It changes SickeningPlague to increase the likelihood of it giving worms and pox. Removes hunger attrition and boost BlackDeath from the current 66% chance to afflict an enemied hearing person who cured a plague aff in front of the bard through non-magical means with a random plague aff to 80% for the duration. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: PlagueCall Dyscrasia 2p buff that lasts until canceled with PlagueCall Eucrasia. It changes SickeningPlague to increase the likelihood of it giving worms and pox. Removes hunger attrition and adds a 25% chance to give a second plague aff. Player Comments: ---on 8/24 @ 12:45 writes: --Dyscrasia, an imbalance in the 4 humors which was believed to be the root of all diseases treatable by the 4 temperaments (choleric, melancholic, sanguine and phegmatic). Building up lusternian plagues is rooted in landing worms and pox (they are the least likely to be detected and insta-cured). CreepingDeath or any other name would be fine if you dont want more macedonian medical references. *FYI - Carillonknell has a small base damage and then does 100 h/m/e per plague aff. WrathfulCanticle gives affs based on how many plague affs a person has. ---on 8/24 @ 21:30 writes: I like solution 3, replacing hunger attrition (a mechanic that really is frustrating for -everyone- to deal with, both the people using it and their foes) with a small increase in offense to make up for it. You might even just make it the permanent effect of SickeningPlague, without needing to add in Eucrasia / Dyscrasia. ---on 8/25 @ 19:35 writes: Explain what Eucrasia is, just a toggle off command? That is, are you asking for one skill that has the command PLAGUECALL DISCRASIA/EUCRASIA, or two separate skills? Solution 3 would be preferred, though this could just be an untoggleable effect or base change to the skill. ---on 8/26 @ 03:12 writes: Eucrasia is the toggle off, open to changes in the mechanics there. Hunger is thematic but given options, most would gravitate away from unreliable attempts to lame someone to death. ---on 8/26 @ 19:26 writes: Solution 3 is fine, but I'd rather just remove the hunger attrition completely. This is a good step however. ---on 9/1 @ 18:43 writes: Solutions 3. I also like Xenthos's suggestion of just making it permanent. ---on 9/4 @ 12:19 writes: Solution 3. ---on 9/4 @ 20:13 writes: Solution 3 ---on 9/26 @ 22:08 writes: Sol 3.